Twisted Destinies
by The-Pagan-Princess
Summary: What happens when the Card Captors meet the Sailor Scouts? Can Darien stop his dreams from coming true or will Serena be lost forever?How will Rini's love of Li affect his relationship with Sakura?


Disclaimer: O.K. I don't own Cardcaptors Sailor Moon or any other related product (don't you think this would be an episode NOT a fanfic if I owned CCS or SM.  
  
Code breakers: (someone might finally understand me)  
  
*- This symbolises a thought -*  
  
Oh and for this chapter when words look like t-h-i-s it means the person is talking slowly. like with difficulty.  
  
That's all you need to know.for now.  
  
***************************************  
  
Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Kero were running towards Tokyo tower (at least all of them except Kero who was flying) when Li called out to Sakura "Hey, the card thingy is on the bridge to our left."  
  
As Sakura ran towards the bridge Tomoyo was giving her camera a running commentary (or maybe she just has imaginary friends)  
  
"Sakura's costume is so cool-"  
  
"Yeah, so evil heheh" "Li!"  
  
*Tomoyo gives Li a dirty look* "What, It's true,"  
  
"I look evil?" 'No Sakura, I was just kidding, you look so sexy"  
  
Tomoyo starts laughing  
  
"Tomoyo shut-up! Li that's not funny"  
  
"I wasn't joking Sakura I really do think you are so sexy"  
  
Tomoyo starts laughing harder as Sakura swipes at Li with her staff and misses because he jumps back. Sakura turns and (lightly) hits Tomoyo on the head (yep she uses her staff again). Tomoyo just laughs harder and Li begins to laugh at the sight of Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Hey KIDS we have something more important to do!" says Kero  
  
"Like the Moon card!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon"  
  
"Sailor who?"  
  
"Grrrrr, Don't you know anything? I'm a heroin"  
  
"But Sakura is the heroin"  
  
"She's a drug?"  
  
"NO! A heroin, you know, a female hero"  
  
"Tomoyo, if I knew would I have asked you?"  
  
"No Li, of course not (fake sickly sweet voice) you would have just made a SMARTASS comment, oh wait that's right YOU ALREADY HAVE!"  
  
"Hmmmm your right"  
  
"Why do you find it so amusing to piss me off"  
  
"Hey you are rude, I mean Sakura needs pissing off too she might feel left out"  
  
"Oh yeah but you only piss her off to cover the fact that you like her"  
  
"Wha-...WHO likes me? I'm confused"  
  
*-He likes her? How cute ^.^-*  
  
Sailor Mars whispers to Sailor Moon "They're just kids."  
  
"You never know what form the evil creatures of the Negaverse will take." Sailor Moon says. (a smart comment that's kinda scary)  
  
"Evil creatures of the NegaWHAT?" Sakura asked looking at Sailor moon like she was crazy  
  
"You know, the Negaverse?"  
  
Sakura frowned in confusion and looked to her right at Li. Li shrugged as confused as Sakura. Tomoyo and Kero just stared at the new group of girls wondering who they were. Tomoyo pointed her camera at Sailor Moon and her friends to get a better view.  
  
"Um maybe it's the moon card"  
  
"Yeah! Clow card  
  
Return to your power confined  
  
Moon!" Sakura said  
  
"KERO WHY ISN'T MY STAFF WORKING?!!" Sakura asks shaking her staff around.  
  
*-Hehehehehehe cute kids-*  
  
"Cute toy, anyway what were you on about?" Sailor moon said.  
  
"Clow cards! You should know, since you are one."  
  
"Who are you calling a Cow card?"  
  
"Not COW card, CLOW card!"  
  
"That's what I said"  
  
"No you didn't!" Li and Tomoyo said in unison.  
  
"Yes she did!" said the other Sailor Scouts (also in unison).  
  
"No you didn't" called Li and Tomoyo  
  
"Yes she did!" said the Sailor Scouts  
  
"No she didn't"  
  
"Yes she-"  
  
"STOP IT!!" Yelled Serina and Sakura (once again in unison)  
  
"Not cow as in mmooo-"  
  
"Li! Just stop it!" Sakura stopped Li before continuing " I'm Sakura the boy I am with is called Li and the girl I am with is called Tomoyo-"  
  
"What's the flying toy thingy?" Sailor Moon interrupted, as usual Kero was totally pissed, he flew straight up to sailor moon and (in a block your ears sort of way) screamed "I AM NOT A TOY"  
  
Sailor Moon Couldn't resist she pulled Kero's cheeks and said  
  
"oooooh so cute" as she pulled harder.  
  
"Rwaur" Kero growled turning into his true form  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah" Sailor moon screamed leaping back (and letting go of Kero's cheeks)  
  
"I'm Keroberos guardian of the Clow Cards and this is my true form"  
  
"Yeah made for scaring idiots like you"  
  
"Sakura you thought I was a toy too"  
  
"Only at first"  
  
"Still"  
  
Sailor Moon Finally figured out what Sakura had called her, "Hey I am not an Idiot that was rude"  
  
Sailor Saturn had been thinking while the other Scouts had been arguing, and she had suddenly come up with a solution; she was so shy she would have just kept it to herself if Sailor Mercury hadn't noticed and asked her what was on her mind.  
  
"Well I don't think they are from the Negaverse, when they usually come they try to catch us one by one first"  
  
"So how can we prove whether or not they are from the Negaverse?"  
  
"Well I thought that, maybe, Sailor Mars could do a truth spell"  
  
"That is a great idea! I will go ask Sailor Mars if she will do it"  
  
After Sailor Mercury told Sailor Mars and she had agreed they went to Sailor Moon who also liked the idea the Scouts stepped back leaving only Sailor Mars standing where Sailor Moon had been seconds before.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura whispered to Kero  
  
Before Kero could reply Sailor Mars Called "I call upon the power of Mars"  
  
Sakura managed to wonder why she was holding up a piece of paper with truth written on it before it hit her.  
  
Sailor Moon ran forward to begin questioning her opponent.  
  
"Who or what are you?" Sailor Moon began  
  
"I am Sakura Kinomoto "  
  
*- Huh, why am I telling her this? I can't control my answers -*  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Keroberos and Li sensed a power I could feel it too but not as strongly, I thought I had captured all the cards but then Kero remembered Clow Reed talking about a Moon card and so we came to catch it"  
  
*- Hey why am I telling her this, it is none of her business, and anyway why isn't Kero, Tomoyo or Li stopping me? -* Sakura was beginning to get worried but she knew she had to concentrate.  
  
"What are those card thingy's?"  
  
*- Oh no! -*  
  
"The Clow Cards are magical cards created by a magician called Clow Reed"  
  
*- Cow Reed What an odd name! -*  
  
"Y-o-u k-n-o-w S-a-k-u-r-a t-h-e c-a-r-d-s a-r-e S-a-k-u-r-a C-a-r-d-s n-o- w" Kero said with a great effort revealing to Sakura that her friends hadn't stopped her because they couldn't  
  
*- She turned them into Sakura Cards and she didn't tell me -* Sakura didn't know why but she was sure they were Li's thoughts.  
  
*- Li? -*  
  
*- Sakura -*  
  
*- I am sorry I didn't tell you I was going to but then Meilin Came and. -*  
  
Sakura suddenly realised that the spell was gone  
  
*- Truth Card -*  
  
*- Huh, Li? But there isn't a truth card -*  
  
*- Look I am not Li but I am on your side and I want you to make a truth card -*  
  
*- But I don't know how to -*  
  
*- Li- -* (Sorry that is a bit confusing but she broke off)  
  
*- I heard -*  
  
*- O.K. everyone NOW! -*  
  
*- What the- -*  
  
*- Why is she glowing? -*  
  
*- What's happening? -*  
  
"Truth Card, Release aand dispel"  
  
*- what is she doing -*  
  
"Are you the Moon Card?"  
  
*- Hey that's my job! -*  
  
"No, I am the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, the moon city, as Princess Serenity I can transform into Sailor Moon leader of the Sailor Scouts"  
  
*- I don't like this -*  
  
"Who or what are the Sailor Scout's?"  
  
"The girls with me are the reincarnated form of the sailor scouts, they join me in battles against the minions of the Negaverse so we can defeat the powers o the Negaverse"  
  
"O.K. What is the Negaverse?"  
  
"The place where all the evil people live"  
  
*- Evil people? Please kill me now what is she on about -*  
  
*- I can't stop myself.*sob* -*  
  
Suddenly a lone rose fell, piercing the ground before Sakura's feet. Everyone looked up to see a masked man wearing a tuxedo, and a black cape fluttering behind him in the wind.  
  
(Sailor Moon) *- Tuxedo Mask (*sigh*) -*  
  
(Sakura)*- Ooh he is kinda cute -*  
  
"How dare you try to trap Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said, leaping down to stand by the Scouts.  
  
"It's alright we did it to them first so we kinda deserved it"  
  
Tomoyo decided to speak up "Now that we know you are good and you know we are good why don't we just leave each other alone?"  
  
"Two super.heroines in the same city- I dunno"  
  
"We could be. friends?" Sailor Saturn said just loud enough for everyone to hear  
  
"They are just little kids"  
  
"What about Rini?"  
  
As the sailor Scouts discussed becoming friends with them the Card-captors were getting more and more confused with all the scouts that were talking but eventually Sakura went forward to exchange numbers with Sailor Moon.  
  
When they were finished Kero convinced his friends to go home so that they could get some sleep and when Sakura protested the tired Tomoyo admonished her because she was always late. 


End file.
